


Messy

by babybrotherdean



Series: Bad Dragon 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Dragon Dildos, Bottom Dean, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Queen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something he’s learned about his brother since moving into the bunker is that Dean is a chronic nester. He’s been organizing, dusting, repairing, and above all else, cleaning. He seems intent on scrubbing the place top to bottom as if it’s required in order to be habitable, no matter how many dingy motels they’ve spent their childhood bouncing between. It’s endearing, in a way, but all the talk of cleaning- Dean’s mild obsession with keeping the place spick and span- has given Sam an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back, [HollyBlue2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2) left a comment on the last BD fic including this bit:
> 
> "perhaps (if you were interested and had time maybe) I was kinda gawking at the site, omg... but anyway... I saw Nova the Breeder could have the cumtube in it... maybe? That could be interesting ;)"
> 
> ...so here we are.
> 
> In case you're curious: [Nova](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nova), [Cum Lube](http://bad-dragon.com/products/cumlube). ;D

For all that they live off of credit card fraud and gambling, Sam can never deny himself- or more importantly, his brother- a little luxury every now and then. More and more often now, ever since the beginning of their relationship, those luxuries tend to show up with a _Bad Dragon label_ slapped on the box.

This one finds them at their new PO box in Lebanon, something that makes it infinitely easier to keep track of their mail. It’s still taking some getting used to, having a place to call home and a bed he won’t leave behind in a week, but he’s adjusting, if slowly. Dean’s settled right in and set about making the place their new home- and hey, what’s moving into a new house without a housewarming gift?

Something he’s learned about his brother since moving into the bunker is that Dean is a chronic nester. He’s been organizing, dusting, repairing, and above all else, _cleaning_. He seems intent on scrubbing the place top to bottom as if it’s required in order to be habitable, no matter how many dingy motels they’ve spent their childhood bouncing between. It’s endearing, in a way, but all the talk of cleaning- Dean’s mild obsession with keeping the place spick and span- has given Sam an idea.

An online transaction, six business days, and a short trip to Lebanon under the guise of grocery-shopping later, Sam’s got the familiar package in the passenger seat of the car. Dean’s still back home- probably cleaning; he’d mentioned something about tackling the walk-in freezer today- but Sam will be more than happy to relieve him of whatever he’s busying himself with when he arrives.

“Dean?” His own voice echoes back at him as he heads in from the garage. He’s got the box under one arm, conspicuous enough that Dean will probably understand what it is on sight. “Where are you? Got a present.”

He makes it to the kitchen, where his brother’s poking around in one of their cabinets, pausing to glance up. He does a double-take when his eyes land on the package Sam’s carrying, and Sam doesn’t hide his smile. “Present?”

“Yeah.” Sam pauses a moment, halfway to suggesting that they head back to one of the bedrooms- sees the sturdy wooden dining table and allows himself a moment to think. “C’mon, right here. You’re wearing too many clothes.”

There’s a flicker of doubt on Dean’s face, but it’s gone when he blinks, and he’s straightening up, just enough to stretch his arms high above his head- exposes a strip of skin where his shirt rides up and Sam is shameless about staring- before he starts to undress.

Meanwhile, Sam starts opening the package.

It’s mostly the same as the others- a subtle logo, plastic wrapping that he tears through to get to the toy inside. Extra large is the only size they bother with, and it shows with the dildo’s girth as he wraps his fingers around it. Onyx black, ridged down the spine and tapering off at the top- Nova is just as impressive as any of his brothers, but there’s more to this that he has yet to prepare.

The cumtube, thankfully, is straightforward. It’s just a matter of getting the syringe and lube prepared while Dean drops his clothes and, without needing to be told, bends over the table, naked and absolutely fucking gorgeous.

Sam doesn’t have the patience to make him wait, so he just crosses the floor to join his brother, sets the dildo and lube-filled syringe down on the table carefully before turning his attention to Dean. He leans in close, brushes his lips over the freckles across Dean’s shoulders and relishes in the shivers he earns. Presses in close until Dean can surely feel his jean-clad erection and laughs, low and soft. “Been workin’ real hard to get this place clean, haven’t you? Make it all pretty for us.”

He doesn’t get a verbal answer for a few seconds, but Dean presses back against him, breathes out soft. “Yeah,” and he sounds almost embarrassed about it, mumbling like he doesn’t want Sam to hear, “guess so.”

It’s endearing, the way Dean’s trying so hard to make a home for them- as if he needs four walls and a roof, s’long as he’s got his big brother around- and he’s hit hard with a wave of affection. This is for Dean’s pleasure, and they both know it, so he presses on. “Figure I should remind you what it’s like to be messy, yeah? Make it even more worthwhile.”

Dean shivers again, and then he’s nodding, braces his forearms against the table and spreads his legs a little wider. “Who is it?”

Sam’s lips twitch into a smile, and he can’t help but wonder just how much time his brother’s been spending on Bad Dragon’s website. “Nova. The, uh- the _breeder.”_

Even as Dean tries to stifle himself, Sam doesn’t miss his whimper, and he smirks. This is exactly where he wants his brother to be, and as he reaches down between them, palming over the globe of Dean’s ass on his way to the hungry little pucker begging for his attention, Dean just presses back against him in a silent plea for more.

These days, it’s rare for Dean to not be open and wet. Between the toys they’ve collected and how often Sam fucks him, he spends more time ready to have something up his ass than not, so it’s so surprise that he’s already loose when Sam’s fingertips find his rim. There’s a hint of lube from the night before, and Sam hums his approval before reaching for the tube he’s got handy. This shouldn’t take long.

“Just gotta open you up, baby,” he murmurs, because Dean takes his fingers so fucking good, just spreads right open for him like he was made for it. “Gonna get you ready for your present, get you all good n’ messy.”

Dean’s so goddamn easy to finger open, a living piece of art with the way he gets all breathy, moans and rocks back against Sam’s hand. Sam figures he could spend hours just like this, and he has before- but he’s got a goal now, an endgame in mind for his gorgeous big brother, and he won’t let Dean’s easy beauty get the best of him now.

“There we go.” Makes sure Dean’s good and loose and wet before pulling his fingers free and turning his attention to the dildo again. Still seems too big, but they always do. “Ready?”

Dean responds by tilting his hips up, shooting an impatient glance over his shoulder. “Yeah, m’ready. Hurry up.”

Sam just laughs, because this is going to be fun.

Nova’s got an impressive weight to him, and Sam's sure that if he were a more normally-sized person, his fingers wouldn’t be able to wrap all the way around the base of the thing. Even the head, when he presses the tip to Dean’s hole- from the taper at the tip, it widens out gradually, and Sam licks his lips. Doesn’t hesitate after that.

It’s familiar, now, pressing the dildo inside. Dean’s good at staying relaxed and Sam’s good at knowing when to slow down, and between the two of them, they’re four or five inches deep in no time. Dean’s a mess; he scrabbles at the table’s smooth surface for some kind of grip, hips stuttering and stopping like he’s caught between letting Sam lead the way and just taking what he wants, and if Sam were a weaker man, he’d have already reached a hand around to pay some attention to Dean’s certainly weeping cock.

Just as they’re getting into it, though- reaching that point where things start to get a little trickier as they push in deep- Sam pauses.

“Ready for your surprise?”

He doesn’t give Dean a chance to answer, though. He goes for the syringe, carefully lines up the tip of it with the tube at the base of the dildo, and from there, it’s just a matter of pressing down the plunger and waiting.

It takes a moment for the cumlube to make its way down the tubing, but Sam can mark the moment it finds its way inside of Dean with the way his brother’s eyes widen only to flutter shut, pressing back and breathing out sharply. “Fuck,” he mumbles, and Sam just grins. “That’s- fuck.”

Sam keeps going, even refills the syringe again to make sure that Dean’s good and sloppy-wet on the inside. After that- well. It’s easy going from that point on.

The toy moves freely with the extra lube slip-slides in and out of Dean like friction has been removed from the equation, and the speed with which he can fuck Dean on the thing- it’s driving Sam crazy, watching the quick in-and-out while he works it into his brother. Dean’s loving it, too, if the sounds he makes are any basis for judgement- he’s almost sobbing, his ass stretched obscenely wide around the knot at the base of the dildo every time Sam presses it in as deep as it can go, a whopping eleven inches according to the website. Sam counts every single one of them in and out, watching his brother buck and moan against the ridged length of it while it fucks him raw.

“Sam,” Dean gasps, and he’s moving his hips so desperately that Sam’s sure he’ll be bruised all along his front, “Sam, c’mon, m’gonna-”

“Just let it go,” Sam breathes out, and he needs to press the heel of his hand against the bulge at the front of his own jeans. He should’ve taken them off earlier, but now isn’t the time to stop. “Dirty up all the clean floors, Dean. C’mon, I know you can do it.”

And Dean _does_ , comes just like that on the dildo alone, spills all over the table, down onto the floor- Sam loses track, too busy fucking Dean through the whole thing, whispering praises, working him through his orgasm. Once he’s started coming down, Sam starts to pull the dildo out- lets the thick head of it pop free and just waits, because sure enough-

Dean shivers as the first glob of the cumlube slips free when he straightens up, trickles down his inner thigh towards the floor. Sam laughs, breathless, sets the toy aside before moving up close to his brother, humming softly as he kisses Dean’s neck. “Makin’ a big mess, baby.”

Dean doesn’t say anything to contest him, just leans back into Sam, obviously worn out. Sam’s happy to support his weight, and if that means he gets to grind against Dean’s ass a little- hey, that’s just a bonus. Dean lets him, tips his head back to brush his lips against Sam’s jaw. Sam can feel him smiling as he whispers, a playful sort of seriousness to the words.

“You are _so_ cleaning this shit up.”

Sam decides that this is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
